


nada ha cambiado

by FatKurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, au: preparatoria, ay no se que mas poner, breve mencion de otras relaciones, highschool
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama
Summary: Sasuke vuelve después de dos años. Vuelve y Naruto no cabe en su felicidad. Sin embargo, su mejor amigo no soporta su presencia. No soporta saber lo enamorado que está.Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	1. Parte 1

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo. Supo que es hora de que comenzara. Ve su reloj por tercera vez en el día y decide que probablemente sea un problema si alguien entra y de pronto comienza a alardear que su asiento le pertenece. Es un fastidio lidiar con un lugar al que acaba de mudarse.

Pasar el último año de secundaria y el primero de preparatoria fuera de la ciudad probablemente no era una idea demasiado buena, pero no era como si hubiese podido hacer algo al respecto. Había mucha gente que conoció y que sin embargo al mirarlo o no lo recordaban (pasaba que tal vez la pubertad le había pegado un poco) o no les importaba en lo absoluto. Un papelito volaba de aquí a allá, y de repente había dos mujeres secreteándose en sus narices mientras le echaban miradas de cuando en cuando. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Muy amablemente el profesor de la primera jornada no lo hizo presentarse ni lo exhibió. Tal vez pensó que Sasuke ya tenía muchas miradas alrededor de él como para considerarlo necesario. No era como si Sasuke tuviese miedo a las personas porque toda su vida era el centro de atención, aunque fuese de manera inconsciente, pero odiaba lidiar con ello. Simplemente quería vivir tranquilo. Pasó los dedos otra vez por la página, dando vuelta a la ilustración de una célula eucariota desde un MEB...

—Profe, por favor... Le juro por mi vida que no escuché la alarma en la mañana y mi uniforme no se secó ayer... ¡Por favor por favor por favor!

Sasuke alzó los ojos. No era posible.

—Desde el primer día les dije que no admitía este tipo de retrasos, joven Uzumaki.

—¡Haré lo que sea, dattebayo! ¡No puedo reprobar esto!

—Es la tercera vez que llegas tarde en el mes.

El doctorcillo estaba comenzando a molestarse. Se tocaba el puente de la nariz.

—Puedo sentarme en el suelo y... ¡Le juro que no haré nada de ruido! Nada nada.

Hizo un gesto de silencio. Quien diría que el ruidoso de la clase sería nada más y nada menos que...

El dobe.

El pelo rubio alborotado. Las marcas de sus mejillas. La ropa desalineada. La chaqueta anticuada. Los ojos más azules que... Que nada. La sonrisa esporádica y ruidosa. Los pasos fuertes. Expresiones toscas y amables. El zumbido de su respiración hiperactiva. Naruto era la rebeldía encarnada. Todavía lo era.

Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo; el profesor hablaba afuera con una colega... Tal parecía que querían tener hijos allí a plena vista de todos. Se miraban tan... Sasuke tuvo que bajar la vista si no quería quedarse ciego. Todo el mundo hablaba. Sin embargo, no pudo guardar calma ante el grito en el cielo que el dobe pegó cuando se levantó a sacar punta a su lápiz mordisqueado.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke temeeeee?!

Levantó la vista, esperando inútilmente que nadie hubiese oído la exclamación dramática del rubio que dejaba de lado sus ojos para enviarlos a la cara medio enfadada de Sasuke. El profesor, de pie en la puerta, miraba con desaprobación a ambos. Les costó una clase y pronto se vieron fuera del aula con sus cosas en mano. Dijiste que no harías ruido, dobe. Sin embargo, más pronto que tarde, Naruto se encontró frente a él tomando sus hombros. Sasuke no sabía qué expresaba más en el rostro; emoción o enfado. El incidente de la clase ahora no existía en la pequeña mente de Uzumaki Naruto, el número uno cabeza hueca de deportes que siempre le retaba a uno contra uno en basquetball.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —unos ojos poderosamente azules se apropiaron de los suyos a medio pasillo. De pronto creyó ver que cambiaban de color.

—¿Tú qué crees que hago, Usuratonkachi? —Sasuke era el mismo. Insolente, grosero y sin embargo, sentía calor golpeando su cara al compás de su corazón.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

—¡Ni siquiera tenía cómo decírtelo, hace dos años que no hablamos!

Naruto no parecía enfadado ahora. Una sonrisa con todo y dientes apareció en su cara antes de abalanzarse sobre Sasuke quien se tambaleó ligeramente por la brusquedad de su acto. Naruto era tan... Cálido y brillante, tal y como lo recordaba. Sasuke no había podido olvidarlo. No era que quisiera, tampoco. La mayor parte de su infancia se la había pasado rodeado de una luz que le cegaba, y naturalmente cuando se acostumbró tanto a tenerla a su lado, irse había sido demasiado duro. No había ruido en su habitación y tampoco había quien contara chistes estúpidos a su padre quien raramente reía. Sus idas a la escuela eran normales y aburridas. No había quien pateara su asiento o a quien patearlo cuando no cerraba la boca. Sasuke nunca había sido social, y Naruto conocía a todos donde se atrevía a poner un pie. Estaba acostumbrado a conocer gente cuando se acercaba a Naruto y él organizaba un partido de quien pierde paga (golosinas). Todos se rendían al final; Naruto tenía demasiada energía.

Sasuke había estado enamorado de su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria. Pero no iba admitirlo. No lo hizo entonces y mucho menos en ese momento. Todo estaba yendo tan... Bien. Siempre protegiéndolo de los coches, siempre intentando ayudarle en mates, siempre dando lo mejor de si para no quedarse dormido mientras terminaba de hacer sus deberes (gracias a qué toda la tarde había estado con Naruto). Y ninguno de los dos había reprochado al respecto.

Sin embargo, allí, tan cerca, Sasuke pudo notar lo alto que se había vuelto. La anchura de su espalda, lo caliente de sus manos y de su mejilla en contacto con la suya. El olor a jabón de ducha y a ramen. Los pelillos rebeldes cosquilleando su oreja. No iba a soportarlo.

—Lo siento, teme. Es que no esperaba que volvieras.

No había hecho falta apartarlo porque pronto se separó rascándose la nuca. Sasuke, sin embargo, tuvo que girarse muy rápido para esconder la calidez de su cara. No sería nada fácil controlarse. No si de pronto lo tenía tan cerca.

—Oye ¿¡A dónde vas!?

—No lo sé. Dime dónde puedo comer algo.

Contestó el pelinegro, sin mirarle. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa que, a pesar de que Sasuke no fue capaz de verla, si la sintió.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

<><><>

La siguiente vez que vio a Naruto fue en su casa. La familia de Sasuke tenía una relación muy estrecha con los señores Namikaze, por lo que era casi obvio que después de unas horas de volver de la escuela, Sasuke tuviese que enfrentarse de nuevo al amor de su infancia y a su madre cuyas expresiones eran sumamente parecidas. Cuando abrió la puerta, Minato dio un corto abrazo a ambos hijos Uchiha (cuyos recuerdos entre todos era romper una enorme piñata en Navidad que Naruto optaba por adaptar sus partes descuartizadas como prótesis) y Sasuke se sorprendió de ver qué ninguno de los dos había envejecido. Kushina le dio una mirada amable y una sonrisa que le recordó al chico que estaba bromeando con Fugaku (sin mucho éxito porque jamás reía demasiado) y que vestía una horrible corbata naranja chillón.  
—Mira cuánto has crecido, Sasuke —Kushina le dijo casi como si fuese su propia madre—, siempre has sido un muchacho tan bueno.

Lo dudo mucho, pero gracias. Pronunció él en su mente devolviendo el gesto diciendo que ella era igual de joven. Pronto el ritmo de las pláticas se formó mientras ayudaba a Naruto a sacar platos y vasos de la cocina y sus madres reían con sus padres en la sala. Era un día bastante cálido... Al parecer Naruto era el motivo. Estar cerca de él le daba esa sensación de que tendría que meterse al congelador para controlarse. Él reía y cerraba los ojos mientras hablaba de cosas que Sasuke era incapaz de oír en su totalidad, aunque podía saber que estaba hablando de sus amigos del instituto. Por fin Sasuke llevaba los platos y se esmeró en no sonreír cuando Naruto le dijo que le tenía un regalo de último minuto para el final de la cena. Lo había tomado por sorpresa y su estómago se apretó.

—¿Entraste a la universidad, Itachi? —Kushina abrió los ojos como platos, con esa enorme sonrisa.

—Así es. Empezaré en unos meses, en California. Parece que tendré que vivir allí por un tiempo, en el internado mismo. Pero estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena.

Su hermano tenía ese efecto en las personas. Tomaban confianza con él y su aura calmada. Sasuke en ese momento era todo lo contrario y no había deseado ser como su hermano desde hacía años. Sí, él era su admiración y su orgullo, pero no deseaba ser siempre como su hermano mayor. Ahora tenía metas propias, metas que se formaban independientemente de su familia. Desde que se había entrenado y formado solo para poder sostener sus estudios, supo que ya no deseaba tanto el reconocimiento de su familia. Fujaku y sus palabras de aliento ausentes tarde o temprano dejarían de ser un problema. Pero solo podía pensar en calmarse y respirar.

La cena transcurrió muy tranquila. Como siempre, sus padres optaban por quedarse un poco más si se trataba de sus amigos cercanos. Pronto, Sasuke se veía siguiendo a Naruto a través de unos pasillos que vagamente recordaba donde corrían y se daban puñetazos en las escaleras. Cuando abrió la puerta, notó que la habitación era exactamente como la recordaba sin contar el hecho de que su cama era más grande y tenía posters de videojuegos en lugar de superhéroes... Y era casi un desastre. Bueno, al menos se había esforzado en ordenarlo un poco. Era tan acogedor como cuando ambos dormían allí y Naruto hablaba sin parar... Justo como en ese momento. Mientras buscaba algo en el armario, hablaba y hablaba mientras la mirada oscura de Sasuke veía cada rincón. Una foto de su familia reposaba en su mesa de noche, junto a su lámpara de ranas y su botella de agua. El escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y exámenes revisados con D+, con un montón de revistas recortadas y unos calzoncillos asomándose bajo la cama.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Teme? Nunca te ríes.

Naruto había dejado una bolsa sobre la cama, y le dedicaba una curiosa mirada azul. Él sabía que su amigo pelinegro era callado, sí... pero había algo allí. Si sus palabras por día se limitaban a las veces que Naruto recogía sus calcetines entonces Naruto hubiese vivido en una casa de calcetas. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se acercó para curiosear.

—Hace mucho dejaste una manta. La última vez que te quedaste aquí... Ah y también tu almohada de dinosaurio. Y tu gorra... Y un par de muñecos y...

—¿Guardaste esto todo este tiempo? —Sasuke tomó la figura de sus manos para estudiarla. Había sentido sus dedos un momento para después retirarlos. No bombear la sangre a su cara era muy difícil en ese momento.

—Pues... Digamos que tuve que ordenar mi cuarto un día después de que te fuiste y... No sé. No quise tirarlas ni dejarlas junto a mí sin deprimirme.

Naruto había sonreído poniendo una mano tras su nuca. Sasuke nunca pensó sentir el corazón latiendo tan ruidosamente. Ese gesto tampoco era diferente, y lo había visto tantas veces años atrás. No entendía cómo era capaz de no gritar estando en esa posición. Miró un poco más de lo que había dentro de la bolsa bajo la mirada estudiosa de Naruto que parecía leerlo mejor de lo que él podía conocerse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y esperó.

—Yo... Gracias... Por esto.

Sasuke sentía que había enrojecido hasta las orejas. Pronto, su madre anunció desde abajo que tenían que irse a casa. Cortó su mirada ya vacilante de por sí y guardó los objetos muy rápido. Naruto sonrió.  
—Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto.

Sasuke casi sale de la habitación y se detuvo. La sangre era ruidosa y caliente en todas sus venas. Maldita sea la adolescencia. Maldita sea el olor de Naruto y su cara y sus gestos. Maldita sea la sonrisa que le dio a un Sasuke expuesto y asustado. Sus sentimientos eran aterradores, fuertes y persistentes. No se callaban.

—Yo también.

<><><>

Por supuesto que Itachi se había dado cuenta. Era obvio para un genio como él. Había visto a Sasuke desde antes de usar pañales y lo había cargado y le había dado su primer regalo de cumpleaños que Naruto se encargó de babear: una almohada de dinosaurio. Vio crecer a ambos como si fueran sus hermanos pequeños, pero siempre supo que detrás de los enfados de Sasuke había rubor. Detrás de las bromas de Naruto había un afecto de otro tipo, primero porque Naruto había sido el primer beso de Sasuke a propósito (era parte del desarrollo de su relación, según Naruto) y segundo porque no podía estar tranquilo si Sasuke se mostraba enojado con él, pues más pronto que tarde vería a su hermano pequeño entrar enojado a su cuarto y segundos después escucharía a Naruto gritar su nombre en la puerta de su casa. Además, se gastaba sus ahorros de meses en el mes de julio (por el cumpleaños de Sasuke) y en diciembre (el regalo más caro para Sasuke). Itachi, aunque fingiera leer su libro profundamente, podía escuchar las peleas en el piso de arriba, o los regaños afectuosos de Sasuke cuando salían a lavar el auto de Fujaku y se divertían con la manguera a presión. Sasuke realmente no era una persona de muchos amigos, si no hubiese sido por el rubio sin silencios muy probablemente seguiría dependiendo de la aprobación total de su familia. Eso le alegraba. Había sido lo mismo con Shisui.

—¿Qué es todo eso?

Preguntó el de cabellos ligeramente grises a su hermanito cuya cara se asemejaba mucho a su alimento favorito: un tomate. Había entrado como si el demonio lo hubiese poseído.

—Naruto tenía cosas mías en su cuarto. Me las devolvió.

—¿Y por qué estás tan molesto, otouto? —a Itachi de pronto le había asaltado el interés por encima de su libro.

—No lo estoy —Sasuke ni siquiera le dio una mirada sobre el hombro. Seguía guardando cosas en el armario del estudio.

—Deberías guardar eso en tu cuarto.

—Lo haré cuando tenga espacio. No quiero que se maltraten.

Itachi sonreía. Una muy pequeña sonrisa para que no se notara cuando Mikoto entró a dejar un montón de cajas, pero lo suficientemente grande para que el Sasuke enrojecido hasta las orejas lo notara. La partida, dos años atrás, había dejado a Sasuke al borde de la desesperación al saber que no volvería a ver a Naruto. Mikoto, sin saber realmente el futuro, le dijo que podían volver algún día, y que esto era por el bien de su padre y su puesto de trabajo. Sasuke había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en sus persistentes sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo de la infancia. Y había aceptado, con la única presencia de Itachi, que su amor por su único amigo desde que era poco más que una criatura con pañales, no era solamente eso. Era entrañable y, en sus palabras, le dolía tanto que se prometía ir a buscarlo en cuanto pudiera conducir solo. Infantil e inespecífico, si, pero genuino. Itachi estaba bastante seguro de que su hermano pequeño recordaba esa noche de epifanía y por eso estaba tan avergonzado ahora que Naruto ya no estaba solo en sus recuerdos. Estaba presente, crecido, y con mucho anhelo de volver a ser mejores amigos.

Tal vez las cosas si habían cambiado un poco después de todo.


	2. Parte 2

Varias semanas después, Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado a la jornada de pasarse medio día en la escuela y medio día en el trabajo para terminar yendo a su casa y terminar los deberes. Y dormir. Dormir para no recordar nada. La presencia de Naruto era fuerte, era incandescente. Siempre que se encontraba cerca, Sasuke pensaba que perdería la cabeza. Tal vez el rubio creía que su mejor amigo de la infancia lo estaba evitando. Sasuke esperaba que solo pensara que era una persona muy ocupada. Tenía que aprender a lidiar con sus sentimientos primero antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

—Llevaré dos malteadas y uno de esos bizcochos, por favor.

La chica y su amiga hacen risitas frente a sus narices mientras les toma la orden. Sasuke no puede rodar los ojos porque precisamente no debe. El trabajo anterior era un poco menos fastidioso ya que empaquetaba el mandado de señoras que le dejaban muy buenas propinas. Sin embargo, aquí era el centro de atención de todos los adolescentes que lo esperaban precisamente a él para tomar su orden. A ningún otro maldito mesero. A pesar de que Suigetsu estaba en una orilla charlando con el despachador, nadie hacía protestas al respecto.

—¿Desean algo más?

Sasuke apuntó con la letra más legible que pudo. Sin embargo la última letra se desvió hasta el infinito cuando escuchó una risa muy familiar viniendo a sus espaldas. No era posible. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que dijo la muchacha con ojos enormes fijos en el cuello de su camiseta con un logo de dona.

Sin decir palabra estaba dispuesto a volver cuando de pronto ocurrió lo inevitable.

—¡Mesero! ¿Puede tomarnos la orden, dattebayo?

Joder, que buena suerte.

Se giró lentamente dispuesto a atender a ese idiota con una cordial sonrisa de rutina. Sin embargo su rostro no fue diferente al estoico Uchiha cuando vio que en efecto Naruto estaba hojeando un menú (Sasuke se sorprendió de que no estuviese sosteniéndolo al revés) y que, cuando sus miradas por fin se encontraron, Naruto no hizo más que mirarlo. Algunos mechones de cabello rubio de tan crecidos que estaban se podían colocar casi al nivel de sus ojos sin parecer aplastados, no dejaban de ser esponjosos y rebeldes. Sus ojos más que azules no le dejaron ni un momento mientras se aproximaba, y notó que las marcas en sus mejillas cambiaban de forma para poder enmarcar una enorme sonrisa. Naruto era...

—Naruto-kun, creo que deberías decirle nuestra orden.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke de pronto se desvían. Naruto está con la prima de Neji, el increíblemente talentoso presidente de la clase. Naruto está con esa chica de quien ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre porque él nunca la había mencionado. Naruto estaba con ella... En una cita. Hinata siente su cara arder cuando el estoico Uchiha Sasuke le miró con un rostro sin expresión y sin embargo de una forma que podía perforar su cerebro.

—¡Sasuke-temeee! ¡No sabía que trabajabas aquí!

Si hubiese podido, Naruto le habría dado un abrazo. Sin embargo habría sido grosero. Tuvo que contenerse de expresar tanto aprecio por su mejor amigo a quien casi no veía pero cada momento era apreciado dentro de él como un recordatorio de lo que había sido su infancia. Su corazón de pronto salta felizmente dentro de su pecho al notar su semblante, como siempre a primera vista indiferente. Pero siempre había algo. 

—No te lo había dicho, ¿Qué van a ordenar? —Sasuke no pudo evitar que una muy minúscula sonrisa se le colara en los labios al ver el cambio de ánimo de Naruto. Siempre había sido así ¿Cierto? Con él siempre era diferente.

—Ella es Hinata, una amiga. Hinata, él es Sasuke, el mayor bastardo de la historia —Naruto ni siquiera hizo caso a su pregunta. Los presenta como si aquello fuera de todos los días esperando que intercambiaran palabras y sin embargo Sasuke solo asiente ligeramente. Hinata entendió al instante la forma en que interactuaban, no era tonta. Imitó el gesto de Sasuke de forma neutral. Naruto seguía inmerso en la enorme indecisión de un pastel de limón o de fresa. El pelinegro no sabe en ese momento si es a propósito para, como siempre, retenerlo un poco.

Cuando finalmente se decidió, Sasuke se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de aquella mesa infernal. Habría preferido trabajar a treinta millas de ahí para no tener que sentirse así de incómodo y enfadado. Empaquetando cosas no tendría que soportar nada y e incluso podría desquitarse con las bolsas de naranjas ¿Quién iba a notar que estaban abolladas?

Sasuke se perdió en sus propios misterios mientras tomaba las siguientes órdenes. Pronto se topó con Suigetsu, quien ya estaba atendiendo el lado izquierdo del local. Por fin había levantado su trasero.

—Te puedo dar el teléfono de denuncias, si quieres.

El pelinegro se giró ligeramente mientras continuaba colocando vasos tamaño extra grande y platos con rebanadas de pastel en la bandeja. Tenía un equilibrio bastante... Fuera de lo común. Era una ventaja a la hora de entregar órdenes a tres mesas distintas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Digo que ese tipo te sigue con la mirada a todos lados, quiero decir, ni siquiera le pone atención a la novia —Suigetsu soltó una enorme carcajada que hizo sonrojar a Sasuke hasta las orejas. Maldita piel transparente.

—Qué cojones, claro que no. No sé de qué hablas y a quien van a denunciar es a ti por no mover tu flojo trasero.

—Uchiha, tranquilo. Era solo una observación —Suigetsu le guiñó el ojo solo para dejarlo solo en medio de la barra. Sasuke había dejado ver que sus palabras le afectaban. Tenía que calmarse y pronto.

Fue completamente accidental dirigir la mirada hacia aquel lugar porque era como un imán. Naruto inocentemente mira a Sasuke mientras sorbía la pajita, logrando que el de ojos negros estreche la bandeja con más fuerza que antes. Tiene que esquivar a varias personas en su camino de vuelta a la barra para tachar las órdenes, y se siente absolutamente vulnerable bajo una mirada azul que no lo abandona hasta que cruza el otro lado de la puerta todavía con la chica a un lado suyo. Cuando comenzó a limpiar las mesas desocupadas recientemente, vio que Naruto había dejado propina. Una que notablemente podía pertenecer a sus ahorros de un mes. Maldito bastardo.

<><><>

¿Estaba celoso? Tal vez ¿Estaba sucumbiendo a sus sentimientos como si bajara una carrera a cuestas y no pudiese detenerse? Absolutamente ¿Era lo correcto después de ver que Naruto comenzaba a salir con chichas? Ni pensarlo.

—¿Por qué siempre que te veo pareces enfadado?

Itachi preguntó del lado del volante, dirigiendo brevemente su mirada a su hermano pequeño. Sasuke se retorció bajo el cinturón de seguridad y suspiró. Tal vez estaba estresado.

—Los exámenes comenzarán en un par de semanas. Creo que tener trabajo aquí lo hace un poco más difícil.

—Puedes dejarlo, sabes que no es necesario que trabajes ahora —Itachi maniobró hasta toparse con un semáforo rojo. El auto se detuvo y el corazón de Sasuke también.

—Necesito estar ocupado en algo. No puedo simplemente estar en casa.

—Creo que más bien intentas escapar. No está mal, y de hecho es necesario enfrentar nuestros propios sentimientos. No está mal sentir las cosas, Sasuke.

Itachi había pisado de nuevo el acelerador. Las luces nocturnas se colaban por las ventanas, a veces dando toques visibles a la avergonzada cara de Sasuke. Estaba pensando demasiado sus siguientes respuestas.

—No estoy escapando de nada.

El silencio a excepción del motor se hizo presente. El viento moviendo su cabello conforme se acercaban a casa daba la impresión de que nadie volvería a hablar, pero Itachi reincorporó sus respuestas.

—Pensé que al volver estarías el doble de feliz que antes, pero viendo tu comportamiento y tu evasión a Naruto, creo que es obvio. No me debes respuestas a mi, sino a ti mismo.

Sasuke a veces maldecía que cada oración que salía de la boca de Itachi tuviese un verdadero significado. Lo odiaba y estaba agradecido por ello, porque siempre había sido una de las razones por las que se detenía a pensar en sus acciones. Esa noche soñó.

<><><>

—La fórmula está mal.

—No lo está. No tienes derecho a decir eso porque ni siquiera entraste a esa clase.

Sasuke reprimió una risa mientras hablaba. Naruto sostenía el lápiz entre su nariz y su labio superior, un claro gesto de que estaba tratando de pensar y reflexionar lo que Sasuke le decía. El pelinegro sabía sin embargo que todas las interrupciones eran para tener su atención y hablar de cosas sin sentido. El pelinegro acomodó su flequillo tratando de resolver uno de los cincuenta problemas pendientes que tenía, pero a quién engañaba, solo estaba fingiendo para que el rubio le rogara un poco más. 

—Anda, bastardo, que es hora del receso y me muero de hambre. No puedo pensar si tengo hambre, dattebayo.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, tal vez él estaba también un poco hambriento. Le gustaba pasar sus horas libres con Naruto. También las horas ocupadas, si era sincero consigo mismo. Desde que Itachi había hablado con él, logró pensar un poco sobre lo injusto que era para Naruto que él se distanciara. Si iba a sentir algo por su mejor amigo era mejor enterrarlo, para ambos. Su ruidoso y rubio amigo era, como siempre, una bomba latente de risas y de estupideces. Sasuke disfrutaba de la enorme calidez que irradiaba cuando hablaba sin parar, aunque a veces miraba su cara más tiempo del que le gustaría. Es que podía ser hipnotizante la forma en que sus marcas cambiaban su curvatura mientras sonreía o mientras pensaba. El color canela de su piel iba bien con sus ojos...

—¿Quieres lo de siempre?

Preguntó Naruto, tomándole con la guardia baja. Sasuke no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Tu sándwich de tomate y ese té extraño de menta —le recordó su amigo dejando sus cosas con el mayor descuido posible sobre la mesa. 

El rubio seguía hojeando su monedero de rana mientras Sasuke seguía mirándole.

—Eh... ¿Si? Puedo ir por mi mismo —Sasuke estaba a punto de levantarse y la mano de Naruto en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Yo lo traeré, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta —sonrió para después retirarse hasta la barra donde la señora con pocos amigos atendía sin interés.

Sasuke pensó que tal vez se veía demasiado moribundo como para poner atención a su alrededor. El día anterior había dormido poco, si bien no era exactamente por el trabajo, se regañaba al admitir que en realidad su insomnio se prolongaba por el muchacho ojiazul que se dirigía de nuevo a su mesa con un montón de golosinas y el almuerzo de Sasuke en la mano. Soñaba con él de forma recurrente de un tiempo acá. Cuatro meses para ser exactos. Los exámenes finales estaban muy cerca y el colapso mental de Sasuke también, o eso consideraba. Sin embargo Naruto se había encargado de distraerlo o de servir como estudiante no-sé-nada-explícame para su propio aprendizaje. El rubio aprendía bastante rápido si se lo proponía.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Naruto tan pronto como se sentó tenía una papa frita a medio camino. Le había puesto sus respectivos alimentos en frente y peor aun, sin que Sasuke tuviese que pagar por él.

—Parece que acaban de traerte de vuelta del infierno, teme —Naruto sonrió sin mirarlo—. Siempre estás ocupado y esas cosas, a veces necesitas un poco de ayuda, ¡es lo que los amigos hacen!

Muy tarde, el sonrojo de Sasuke era más que notorio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto, medio riéndose.

—Nada. Tengo clase —se levantó, procurando no mirarle a la cara—. Gracias... Por el almuerzo.

Muy pronto, Sasuke se había esfumado... Con el sándwich y su té raro. Naruto se quedó allí, pasmado y con una extraña sensación en todo su estómago. Aquello no había sucedido antes, es decir, Sasuke a veces tenía un color rosado y bonito en las mejillas pero nunca se había puesto de ese color tan intenso y menos aún escapado de la situación. Tal vez estaba enfadado con él por hacer cosas que no le correspondían... Tal vez. Verlo de esa forma le había hecho doler los músculos faciales porque no podía sonreír más de lo que ya estaba. Es que le hacía muy feliz hablarle, estudiar, estar con él y tener su completa atención. Así era cuando tienes un mejor amigo ¿no? Más que eso: un ultra hiper-mejor amigo.

No era que Naruto no quisiera a todos sus amigos. Era agradable estar con ellos igual que era agradable estar con su padres. Pero con Sasuke siempre había sido de alguna manera, diferente. Era como mil veces más divertido y no había cosa más entretenida que sus reacciones cuando le hacía preguntas. No era como estar con las novias que había tenido, tampoco. Descubrió que tener novias era más bien un poco tedioso. No las entendía. Cuando había intentado algo con Sakura, no podía saber las palabras para usar, o lo que le haría enfadar, o lo que había hecho mal. Tampoco era que le interesara mucho, si era de admitir. La mayoría de las veces solo se conformaba. Cuando la pelirosa lo rechazó, él dijo que estaba bien. Igual había sido con otras dos chicas a las que llevó a tomar batidos y a jugar videojuegos en un local, a decir verdad sí había quedado un poco decepcionado de que simplemente no era tan divertido y a veces incómodo. 

Semanas atrás, Hinata había salido con él. Era consejo de sus amigos que tal vez debía empezar a abrirse a las oportunidades, que pronto se haría viejo para besar una chica, que la virginidad... Bueno, eso era bastante lejano aún. Ni siquiera lo tenía contemplado. Salió con ella porque era buena persona y porque lo había invitado, aunque Naruto sabía que terminaría pagando. De todas formas, no tenía nada que perder. Hinata era buena persona, y tenía un cabello lindo. Pero no había llegado más lejos. No hablaba para nada y siempre asentía a lo que Naruto decía, por más absurdo que fuese. No decía su opinión y tampoco protestaba por comentarios estúpidos y fuera de lugar. Había sido algo... Neutral. Hasta que entraron a la tienda de batidos y pasteles. Naruto estaba intentando formar un poco de conversación hasta que se dio cuenta de la persona que trabajaba allí. Sus ánimos notablemente aumentaron exponencialmente conforme los minutos pasaban. El bastardo tenía mucho equilibrio y su rostro de aparente enfado era muy agradable de ver. Se habría quedado más tiempo de no ser porque tenía que dejar a Hinata en su casa (o le cortarían la cabeza, según Neji).

Todo había sido normal hasta la llegada de Sasuke, si lo pensaba un poco. A veces sus familias cenaban juntas y ellos se quedaban jugando videojuegos hasta tarde en su habitación, viendo quien podía derribar al otro en menos tiempo. Naruto a veces lo veía un poco de reojo y captaba su concentración y su expresión aparentemente indiferente que tantas veces había visto desde niño. Eso le hacía feliz. Saber que conoció a Sasuke desde que eran muy pequeños. Se sentía afortunado.

—¿Que pasa, Uzumaki? Pensé que estabas estudiando con Sasuke.

Kiba llamó su atención una vez que jaló de la silla frente a él para sentarse. Le siguieron Sakura y Shikamaru. Naruto se dio cuenta de que no había tocado sus patatas para nada.

—Se tuvo que ir, tenía clase —pronunció volviendo en sí. Vaya, se había dado un viajezote.

—Siempre tan responsable —Sakura suspiró—. Desearía estar en su clase. Dicen que su cara al concentrarse es digna de ver.

—¿En serio las mujeres se fijan en eso? —Shikamaru entrelazó sus brazos tras su cabeza con un bostezo—. Qué fastidio, por eso no tengo novia.

—Exacto, por eso nadie te querría —Kiba se rió.


	3. Parte 3

Aquello había sido, sin más, algo vergonzoso en todos los sentidos. Sasuke piensa que puede morirse de una vez por todas, todo aquello mientras refriega el piso del local con cierta amargura en sus movimientos. No tiene humor para nadie y menos para el hecho de que Suigetsu y Karin se comiencen a pelear tras el mostrador porque el primero dejó caer un poco de harina sobre el recién pulido exhibidor de metal.

—¡Eres un imbécil, acabo de limpiar!

—¡Cállate maldita bruja!

—¡Te mataré... Hijo de...

Sasuke los mira como si sus ojos prendieran fuego. Un fuego que no se extingue, eso tal vez los callaría. Karin se disculpa sonrojándose y el de cabello blanco le lanza una mirada burlona.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? ¿Todavía tienes al rubio acosador tras de ti?

—Cállate.

Pronuncia el pelinegro encaminando sus pasos hacia el patio de atrás donde dejan todos los artículos de limpieza. Esos idiotas están en su misma clase de inglés, donde por cierto ambos pueden pelear durante toda la jornada gritando y golpeándose sin importar qué profesor esté al frente o qué hora sea (entiéndase al final de las clases o a las siete de la mañana).

—¿Sasuke tiene un admirador? ¡Como sea, no es que me importe tampoco!

Karin sigue contando billetes. Sasuke solo puede rodar los ojos. No sabe si el hecho de hablar empeoraría las cosas o quedarse callado era todavía más molesto. Sin embargo no se detiene y sigue caminando hasta el final del pasillo. Escucha una exclamación de parte de Karin y se lava las manos en el baño de hombres. Se siente tan cansado como se ve, y solo puede pensar en su bañera y en su cama para cuando se desliza el candado y la clave de seguridad del local. Sin embargo, esta vez no es Itachi quien le espera del otro lado de la calle.

—¡Oh dios! ¿Es él? —pregunta Karin con un grito ahogado. Llegó temprano, eh. Suigetsu asiente y después le sonríe de forma burlona dejando a Karin detrás a propósito para que una vez más ella se enfade. Sasuke ya perdió la cuenta de las veces en que ha rodado los ojos en un día.

<><><>

Flashback.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó Naruto de vuelta a casa. Estaban lejos de llegar a la esquina donde tendrían que separarse, y Sasuke deseó llegar para no tener que enfrentarlo por lo ocurrido en la cafetería.

—No.

—¿Estás... Feliz? —le había picoteado una costilla a pesar de que si fuese otra persona Sasuke se habría puesto de mal humor.

—Idiota —Sasuke sonrió—. No lo sé, supongo que me falta dormir y actúo como un imbécil.

—Ah vale, eso siempre eres —Naruto sonrió de lado, aunque se veía desanimado ligeramente.

—Yo... Lo siento —Sasuke suspiró—. No me molesta que te preocupes por mí y tampoco que seas como eres conmigo. Te lo compensaré si vienes a jugar COD a mi casa hoy.

La mirada de Naruto se iluminó. El pelinegro afirmó que su sonrisa era más resplandeciente que los pesados rayos solares que caían sobre sus cabezas. Un viernes por la noche y con Sasuke reclamando porque era muy bueno disparando sonaba como algo que Naruto querría hacer todos los días. Sasuke lo sabía y algo dentro de él se apretó cuando su mejor amigo pasó su brazo por sus hombros como constantemente se la pasaban en las clases. De inmediato volvió ese calor en su cara y en todo el cuerpo. Tenerlo cerca era como aproximarse al sol; brillante y doloroso.

—Dile a Itachi-san que yo iré a tu trabajo hoy, necesita un día libre de ti —dijo, separándose de él en cuanto el árbol característico de la esquina se apareció, dividiendo sus caminos.

—Hn.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente al verlo irse. Algo bueno sucedería hoy, al menos.

Fin de flashback.

<><><>

Había dejado a Naruto en la sala en compañía de su hermano mientras se daba una ducha bien merecida. No era que no pudiese subir a su habitación y esperarlo, pero al rubio le gustaba hablar tanto que quedarse solo no siempre era una opción para él. Cuando Sasuke baja las escaleras dispuesto a vaciar su cesto de ropa sucia ve que, en efecto, Naruto ya se había paseado por toda su casa y conversado con todos los miembros de su pequeña familia. Estaba haciendo reír a su madre en la cocina mientras cortaba tomates, qué rayos, él podría ser el hijo favorito si quisiera. 

—Creo que más bien ese es mi plan, Mikoto-san. Usted no se preocupe, siempre estaré cerca.

¿De qué estaban hablando? Como sea, tendría que ignorar la sonrisa cálida de su madre cuando escucha algo que definitivamente quería oír. A pasos rápidos vuelve a dejar el cesto en su cuarto y cuando vuelve se percata de que Naruto a veces le sigue con la mirada mientras rodea la barra de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Tu cabello puntiagudo se ve muy gracioso cuando se cae —Naruto reprime una risa ahora que lo ve más de cerca y acerca su mano para aplastarlo en su nuca—, ahora pareces un auténtico emo.

Sasuke rueda los ojos.

—No tienes derecho a decir nada del cabello de nadie, dobe.

No cree que alguna vez haya sentido algo parecido. Es una felicidad genuina y al mismo tiempo al borde de la euforia. Es como sentir que flotas pero que al mismo tiempo caes a una velocidad impresionante y, aunque tú así lo quieras, no puedes detenerte. Tener a una persona preciada tan cerca de uno es reconfortante, saber que está bien y que notablemente también disfruta de las bromas, de las frituras en el piso, de las luchas por el control remoto y el volumen de la TV. 

Mucho antes de caer en el suelo accidentalmente por una pelea que involucró cosquillas, Itachi le había dicho a Naruto durante la cena que si se rompían un hueso que fuese en silencio, y el rubio sólo prometió controlar al pequeño y hermitaño Uchiha menor. Su madre había reído sonoramente como cuando no se cree una anécdota y pronto los dos estaban lavando platos en la cocina. Naruto siempre ofrecía hacer cosas como esa, ¿estaba tratando de agradarle aun más a sus padres?

—Shikamaru tendrá una reunión en su casa el siguiente fin de semana porque cumple años —Naruto habló de pronto interrumpiendo su anécdota anterior—, quería saber si querías que fuéramos, dattebayo.

—Pero es más amigo tuyo y a mí no me invitó.

—¡Oh, vamos teme! Sé que no te gusta mucho salir a cosas así pero no quiero estar allí solo.

—Tus amigos estarán ahí, te recuerdo que es tu grupito, dobe —Sasuke se estira para guardar los platos en la alacena y siente una tensión en todo el cuerpo. Naruto no se ha reído de su comentario.

—Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo. No. Más que eso.

Su cara refleja la seriedad y convicción en sus palabras. Sasuke siente algo que no creía que pudiese sentir antes. Miedo. Miedo porque sus sentimientos en ese momento son aterradores. Le carcomen la cara, los huesos y el pecho. Llevan rastros de calor a todos sus puntos débiles y su cara se enciende. Dijo que era todavía más que un mejor amigo para él. Sus palabras se repiten mientras trata de buscar un significado y se gira para verlo. Naruto tiene unos ojos muy azules que no siempre son del mismo tono, y en ese momento brillan. Brillan tanto que duele. Tanto que podría acercarse y sentir llamas picantes por toda su piel. Sasuke está avergonzado también. Siente que debe hacer algo al respecto y sin embargo no puede. No puede porque su hermano acaba de entrar en un mal momento y ríe apenado mientras conversa con Naruto sobre dejarle otro plato de cereal. El rubio asiente con una sonrisa y Sasuke se percata a penas de la conexión rota. Pero después vuelve al momento en el que cayó al suelo con Naruto sobre él, y siente que el mundo se puede ir a la mierda si eso significaba poder estar un poquito más cerca de su boca. Escucha que Naruto interroga algo pero él no escucha porque a duras penas puede abrir los ojos por el calor que siente de pronto, vaya, es que era verano y Naruto era bastante cálido. Es abrumador y sorprendentemente placentero.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke? ¡Háblame, parece que te vas a desmayar!

Naruto tiene ambas muñecas a los lados de la cabeza de Sasuke, y parece que se inclina para inspeccionar su cara. Sus ojos azules curiosos le ven, casi leyendo lo más profundo hasta que el pelinegro hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por retirarlo. No cree que pueda abstenerse de hacer algo estúpido.

—Idiota.

Ambos se sientan y escucha que el rubio se ríe.

—Entonces si estás bien —recargó la cabeza en la cama—, ¡No me asustes así, malnacido! Estuve a un pelo de cargarte y llevarte al hospital, ttebayo.

—Eres un ruidoso —Sasuke se pone de pie, extendiendo su mano.

—Cantaría ahora mismo, pero no quiero que Itachi-san me asesine con la mirada —Naruto tan pronto como se había levantado volvió a tirarse en la cama como si fuera suya. 

—¿Y yo no? —Sasuke alzó una ceja, tumbándose junto a él con el control en la mano. 

—Nunca te he tenido miedo, es muy divertido que te enojes —Naruto alzó la bolsa de Doritos para poder terminarlos de una sentada, dios, era muy idiota. 

—Tch, mejor manténte a raya si no quieres que te patee el trasero.

Naruto casi se atraganta con una risa que provocó que los doritos se fuesen por el camino esquivocado, y Sasuke le pegó en la espalda tratando de no reírse también. Pronto ambos seguían jugando como si nada hubiese pasado, demasiado sumidos en el juego como para decirse poco más que insultos a su puntería. Terminaron ganando un battle royale, y Sasuke estirándose notó que Naruto tenía algo que decirle así que miró al techo.

—Nah’ Sasuke, ¿Cómo sabes si alguien quiere no solo ser tu amigo? Quiero decir, hay un tipo que comenzó a hablarme y es un poco molesto que siempre quieran llamar tu atención. 

—¿De quién sospechas? —Sasuke trataba de parecer indiferente recostado con sus brazos tras la cabeza. Naruto seguía recargado en la cabecera de la cama, mirando el control. 

—Gaara, el de mi clase de deportes. Hace eso todo el tiempo y no sé si es porque quiere que sea su amigo o por otra cosa, la vez pasada me dijo que tenía un cabello muy agradable y quiso tocarlo y le dije oye amigo debo ir al baño. No fue la mejor idea pero corrí por mi vida, ttebayo. 

—¿En serio crees que alguien que te quiera como amigo te va a tocar el cabello? Es básico, dobe.

—¡Pero oye... tú... tu le gustas mucho a Sakura-chan y parece que no sabes! Haces como que la virgen te habla cada que ella viene —Naruto se cruzó de brazos, medio enfadado por su notable inexperiencia. Sasuke se ríe entre dientes pensando si seguir con la risa o con la conversación.

—No me gustan las mujeres, lo tengo muy claro. 

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —de pronto las órbitas azules de Naruto se extendieron para mirarle.

—¿Cuándo has visto que me guste una mujer? 

Naruto ahora miraba al techo también. Intentó recordar en su infancia compartida con Sasuke alguna ocasión en la que su mejor amigo le hubiese mencionado o incluso haberlo visto con una niña que le llamase la atención. No encontró nada. Incluso la vez que Sakura-chan se le declaró... él recordaba perfectamente su rechazo. Y a muchas otras niñas que se acercaban a él. A Naruto solía darle gracia pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que lo vio en el pasillo y notó miradas incluso de chicos. El sentimiento era extraño, como si sus tripas de pronto protestaran pero no estaba enfermo de nada.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —Naruto no le miró—, nunca te ha gustado nadie, que yo recuerde.

—Hubo alguien, el año pasado. Pero no funcionó —Sasuke resopló— era un imbécil en el mal sentido. 

—¿Te hizo algo? —Naruto tuvo que tomar una muy buena bocanada de aire para no explotar si respondía que sí.

¿Cómo alguien podría atreverse alguna vez a hacerle daño a Sasuke en su presencia? Ni pensarlo, perdería la cabeza.

—No exactamente. En realidad creo que fue mi culpa por querer usarlo como reemplazo en primer lugar. Así que quedó como un evento desafortunado —Sasuke no se dio cuenta pero estaba en posición fetal ahora, dando la espalda a lo demás. 

—¿A quién querías reemplazar? —preguntó Naruto en un hilo de voz, muy consciente de que probablemente su mejor amigo no respondería porque había caído dormido.

<><><>

—Sasuke, creo que debería irme. Necesitas dormir, bastardo.

El pelinegro escuchó vagamente la voz de Naruto con un tono moderado, cosa extraña. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cómodamente acurrucado en su costado. Joder, que buena suerte, de nuevo. Naruto le había picado el hombro para despertarlo, y él solo pudo arrugar el entrecejo en desaprobación.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir, no es problema. A mamá no le molestará, ni a mi. 

Sasuke no se movió, estaba demasiado cómodo pero no iba a admitirlo. Tenía toda la confianza en Naruto para verlo completamente adormilado, después de todo él era...

—Sí, mamá. Me quedaré aquí. Volveré temprano.


	4. Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este AU se aproxima a su fin, y no puedo evitar emocionarme ante la idea :D al principio quise realizar algo dentro de la preparatoria exclusivamente, pero es tan difícil limitarse cuando tienes todo el espacio que desees. En este capítulo, los recuerdos de Naruto serán representados por << en su inicio y >> en su fin. Muchas gracias por leer:)
> 
> *Chingos: en mi país, es una palabra informal para referirse a mucho, muchos, en cantidad.

Naruto no había mordido el sándwich, ¿Será que se volvió ramenívoro y se niega a comer otra cosa? Shikamaru arruga las cejas mientras nota el extraño comportamiento de su tonto amigo de cabello amarillo. Pensaba discutirlo antes con Chouji, pero este se mantenía muy ocupado adorando sus papas fritas con queso. Era un fastidio lidiar con este tipo de cosas, pero al fin y al cabo Naruto si que necesitaba algo de orientación fraternal con estos temas.

—Nah, Naruto, ¿Por qué estás tan callado?

—¿Qué? —se giró tan pronto como sintió la mirada de sus otros dos amigos que habían alzado el rostro para poder encarar al chisme.

—Llevas viendo la mesa de Sasuke durante... Ah, todo el receso.

Naruto baja la mirada, derrotado por sus propias emociones. No sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba pasando, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo ahora. Paseó los ojos por sus amigos, quienes le miraban en espera de una explicación. Sonrió.

—Chicos, no pasa nada, se los juro.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te ves tan preocupado?

Ino se paseó los dedos por el pelo antes de dejarlo suelto en una de sus famosas coletas. Shikamaru resopló cuando sintió un cabello llegando a su nariz.

—No es nada. Solo que no hemos hablado desde... ¿Antier? Y él está ocupado y yo también pero... Cómo sea. Después nos veremos más seguido.

Naruto apoyó la barbilla en la mesa. Algo estaba mal aquí, y ella iba a averiguarlo muy pronto. Ino le robó una de las papas a Naruto quien solo le dedicó una mirada.

—Siempre te enojas cuando no te piden la comida, vamos. Puedes decirlo.

—¿El qué?

—¿Tan triste te pone que Sasuke no pueda hablar contigo? —Ino alzó una ceja, mirando a los otros dos chicos quienes se abstenian de decir palabra. Apoyenme, idiotas.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, es muy raro. Chouji es mi mejor amigo pero sin él no siento que se me cierre el estómago.

—Cierra la boca, Shika. No he visto a Sasuke en mucho tiempo, luego vuelve y no podemos hablar.

—¿Pero no se van juntos de aquí? Has estado con él todo el tiempo desde que llegó. Deberías dejar que ande por allí sin ti —Ino estaba provocándole a propósito. Con que eso era...

Naruto había dejado de apoyar la barbilla en la mesa y ahora se cruzaba de brazos recargándose en el respaldo. El de cabellos rubios alborotados no era bueno escondiendo sus emociones, y sus cejas estaban juntas en una mueca de confusión y enfado.

—Si, quiero decir... ¿Por qué todas estas preguntas?

Había desviado la mirada. Punto para la teoría de Ino.

—¿Pero por qué te enfadas? ¿Es que estás celoso, acaso?

Ino se había apoyado en la mesa, con los codos sobre ella, para poder leer mejor las expresiones exageradas de su amigo. Un cable se insertó en algún lado y de pronto jadeó de la sorpresa.

—No me digas que por eso no pudiste salir con Hinata...

—Si-si salí con ella, ttebayo. Pero no salió como esperábamos.

Las miradas expectantes de sus amigos estaban incitando a que hablara. Por un demonio.

—¿Y que pasó, Naruto?

Hasta Chouji estaba pendiente de la respuesta.

—Sasuke trabaja en el lugar a dónde fuimos. Digamos que no... No podía ni siquiera oír lo poco que Hinata dijo.

El rubio se había tapado el rostro con las manos, recordando aquel desastre. No podía evitar seguir al bastardo con la mirada, quien se paseaba con gracia cargando bandejas y órdenes y evitaba mirarle también, cosa que era más divertida que la conversación con su cita. Odiaba admitirlo. Ino sonreía.

—¿Entonces tienes miedo de que ya no vuelva contigo?

Naruto le miró con una expresión que no podía leerse con facilidad. Tal vez estaba dolido, o enfadado, o un sentimiento desconocido que afloró en sus ojos azules tristes y despiertos.

—¿Ese grandullón de cabello naranja está saliendo con él? ¿Por eso te enfadas tanto?

Naruto había agarrado sus cosas y salido de ahí. Pensar que aquel mencionado fuese a quien intentaba reemplazar (aunque no lo había visto en su vida y Sasuke tampoco hablaba demasiado de sus conocidos), hizo que le dieran náuseas. Ino se recargó en su asiento viendo que Naruto se alejaba, y dirigió una traviesa mirada a sus dos amigos ligeramente sorprendidos por la epifanía.

—¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura? Sabías que Naruto sentía algo —Shikamaru se recargó con los brazos tras la cabeza, viendo a Sasuke a lo lejos dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta.

—No esperaba que fuera tan evidente, pero creo que la respuesta es... Muy clara.

<><><>

Sasuke no estaba seguro de como lidiar con eso. Recordaba vagamente la silueta hundida en su cama cuando despertó. Naruto se había marchado a hurtadillas el sábado por la mañana, según había dicho su madre ya que su familia tendría un compromiso pero él prometía pasarse al día siguiente. No lo hizo. Naruto no había ido a su casa ni habían charlado cuando inició la semana. Su vida ahora mismo era una constante oleada de escuela, trabajo, cama, en ese orden. Su mejor amigo a duras penas podía colarse en sus descansos o en su salida de la escuela ya que Sasuke estudiaba para los finales junto con su grupo y Naruto siempre estaba ocupado entrenando para el torneo de soccer de final de semestre. Era fastidioso no poder hablarse pero... Sasuke ni siquiera se había dado la tarea de aclarar sus pensamientos sobre la noche del viernes. Todavía no entendía el propósito de decirle a Naruto que había reemplazado a alguien (al amor de su vida) con un patético chico cuya manía de tocar a Sasuke era enfermiza y molesta. Había sido un gran evento desafortunado, del que aquel imbécil había salido todo menos ileso. Unas buenas trompadas habían bastado. Tch.

Obviamente querer encontrar a Naruto en otra persona cuyo cabello era del mismo color, había sido una mala idea. Si tan solo la persona en cuestión hubiese podido... No ser él sino Naruto. Desde el principio Sasuke lo sabía pero no quiso admitirlo. Le provocaba cosquillas pensar en él, a la tierna edad de catorce años, el corazón latiendo fuerte ante su recuerdo. Lo extrañaba más de lo que podía admitir. Ahora él estaba del otro lado de la cafetería, siendo ruidoso como siempre ya que al parecer los Uzumaki no conocían la moderación de los decibeles. Sasuke sin notarlo rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa cuando el breve timbre de su existencia le llegaba a los oídos.

—¿El acosador es tu amigo? —Suigetsu usaba despreocupadamente la escuadra mientras hablaba.

—Deja de llamarlo así. Lo es. Desde siempre.

Juugo alzó la mirada del libro para encarar un aparentemente indiferente rostro Uchiha. Estaban juntos en la misma clase de inglés con Karin y Suigetsu, no se conocían demasiado pero había sido suficiente su aura tranquila para que equilibrara el constante ambiente asesino de Sasuke para con los otros dos peleoneros. Sabía que Sasuke trabajaba con Suigetsu y Karin en alguna cafetería de la ciudad, porque veía que esperaban a su amigo al salir de la escuela y se dirigían juntos al trabajo.

—¿Siempre, siempre? Quiero decir, eso es chingos* de tiempo.

—Desde los cinco años. Y deja de hablar.

<><><>

No podía creerlo. Su sangre se sentía caliente, sus pulmones llenos de aire, no, tal vez de agua. Era una sensación que simplemente no le dejaba respirar.

¿Sasuke estaba saliendo con otra persona? La idea de que su mejor amigo estuviese en manos ajenas no le producía otra cosa más que náuseas, ¡acaba de volver! ¿tendrá que marcharse de nuevo pero ahora será reemplazado? No señor, ni pensarlo. Naruto arrastró los pies hasta la cancha de soccer para ir a dejar sus cosas a los vestidores, le pesaban los hombros. Tal vez si disfrutaba el entrenamiento y se desquitaba lo suficiente, podría encarar a Sasuke para que le contara lo que sucedía. No era que le molestaran sus amigos, los cuales aun no conocía demasiado, ya que Sasuke siempre había estado con él, pero pensar que él se había enamorado de alguien, ¿por qué no le contó? 

Más tarde que temprano, sus compañeros de equipo llegaron. Formación, estiramientos, su mente en blanco. Correr, correr mucho. Trotar. Caminar y correr. Ejercicios, más estiramientos. Podía sentir el enfado dejando su mente con cada lagartija, cada gota de sudor. Sí, podría manejarlo. Podría demostrarle a Sasuke que era mucho mejor que cualquier reemplazo. Podía- podía demostrarle que su relación lo era todo. Relación de amigos...

¿Amigos, mejores amigos? ¿Dónde empieza el siguiente escalón? ¿Por qué estaba pensando esas cosas?

Intentaba, por todos los cielos, despejar su mente. Concentrarse en los tiros individuales, en el aire fresco que llegaba por la reja. En las personas amontonadas alrededor de las gradas, las cuales o miraban o simplemente charlaban. Un timbre de salida, el... Sasuke.

Sasuke.

El uniforme azul. La corbata. El cabello puntiagudo, negro, como sus ojos. Naruto recordaba algunas cosas. 

<>

Naruto reaccionó al verlo allí, con una leve sonrisa. Llegó pronto el descanso de su entrenamiento. Corrió.

—¿Qué hay, bastardo? ¿Ya te vas?

—Hn. Esos dos están allá esperándome. Le dije a mamá que irías a cenar hoy.

—Claro que si, ¡suerte en el trabajo, ttebayo!

—A ti también. Me voy.

—¡Sirve muchos frapés!

—¡Jódete! —pronunció Sasuke, girándose y agitando su mano una vez más. Naruto sonrió.

<>

Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cansancio en los músculos después de la última sesión de estiramientos. Fijó la vista al cielo, dándose cuenta de que habían pasado horas desde que se había quedado pensando muy profundamente en su relación con Sasuke. Sería que... ¿Tal vez ya había escalado? ¿Solo él? Se despidió de Kiba y sus amigos del equipo, prometiendo un partido de lo más genial la próxima semana. Entonces su camino a casa fue lo mismo, veía los árboles y la enorme ráfaga de viento que le recorría la espalda. Se sentía sucio, se sentía cansado, pero al mismo tiempo era como si sus pensamientos lo volviesen fuerte. Sentía que podía correr ahí mismo hasta donde Sasuke estuviese. Sentía que si le llamaba, iría.

Doble demonios.

Más tarde, Kushina había entrado a su habitación para dejar la ropa limpia sobre la cama. Naruto le escuchó entrar mientras intentaba secarse el cabello. Se giró, encontrando los amorosos ojos de su madre en él. Siempre había sido así.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Mikoto-san me invitó a cenar hoy. Parece que va a hacer ramen especial, ttebayo —Naruto estaba feliz. Siempre lo estaba, pero...

—Si, lo recuerdo. Vuelve temprano... No te quedes hablando con Sasuke hasta la madrugada, eh.

—¿Qué? —Naruto se sobresaltó ligeramente, mirando la sonrisa de su madre a través del espejo.

—Nada, solo dije que no te quedes allí como si fuera tu casa y me dejes con el corazón en la mano, ttebane.

—¡Mamá! Pero es Sasuke. Y siempre te llamo si hago alguna otra cosa, ttebayo.

—Espero que cuando las cosas avancen también me lo digas.

Cerró la puerta. Ella estaba sonriendo. Era una broma. Tal vez no. Quién sabe. Naruto siguió frente al espejo... Un segundo ¿Desde cuándo se paraba media hora frente a su reflejo intentando acomodarse el cabello y verse presentable? Nunca. Casi nunca. Desde que Sasuke había vuelto... Todo era diferente.


	5. Parte 5

—¡SASUKE!

La voz de Naruto, allá afuera. Estaba de pie en la banqueta, jugando con una botella de plástico. Rodó los ojos notando que el rubio no le había visto.

—¡Ya voy! —Sasuke salió de su casa después de haberle gritado por la ventana. El viento fresco le golpeó la cara, sin embargo no era frío. Se apresuró a tomar su chaqueta y el regalo de Shikamaru en un brazo, todo porque su madre había dicho que aparecerse en casa de alguien con las manos vacías era grosero. Naruto nunca traía nada y lo trataba como su otro hijo. Cómo sea. Él siempre había sido otra cosa.

Se despidió de Itachi, quien le hizo una seña afirmativa. Sasuke no esperó verle de frente una vez que se encontró con Naruto en la vereda. El cabello despeinado, la chaqueta naranja y un par de jeans que, bueno, no tenía nada de malo si le apreciaba un poco. Sasuke sonrió cuando supo que había llamado su atención.

—Hey. Traje esto, dáselo a tu amigo —le tendió la bolsa de regalo. Naruto se rió.

—Oh yo estoy bien, ttebayo. Me alegra que preguntaras —habló sarcástico, hojeando la bolsa con la mirada. Sasuke rodó los ojos escuchando su risa—, como sea ¿Qué hay ahí?

—Un par de... ¿Lociones? Mamá lo hizo. Yo realmente no planeaba traer nada... ¡Oye, ¿qué haces?!

—Um... ¿Inspeccionar? —Naruto se detuvo antes de quitar las grapas, es que era un grandísimo...

—Dame eso, no debes "inspeccionar" obsequios ajenos —sus manos se tocaron. Muy brevemente. El cosquilleo estaba ahí.

Fue denominada así la sensación que tenía Sasuke cuando, por ejemplo, Naruto le rodeaba con un brazo. El calor de su cuerpo de pronto aumentaba exponencialmente, y sentía que podía reír todo el día sin molestarle que segundos después su cabeza doliera. Sasuke estaba consciente de que sus sentimientos habían hecho todo menos reducirse, dentro de él se arremolinaban como grandes huracanes, poderosos y... Desastrosos. Naruto solo estaba allí, siendo como siempre, tan ruidoso, tan social, tan... Él. Caminaron entre empujones por intentos de robo de Naruto, queriendo saber a qué olería Shikamaru el lunes. Sasuke reía, pocas veces de forma sonora, pero bajo las linternas de la calle se sentía tan... Libre.

La madre de Shikamaru abrió la puerta, en realidad no tardaron mucho en llegar ya que su casa estaba a unas cuadras de distancia. Naruto saludó con la confianza del mundo, diciendo uno que otro cumplido a la casa de los Nara mientras Sasuke se limitaba a saludar y sonreír con cortesía. La mujer vestida de gris asintió levemente cuando Naruto preguntó por la familia (Sasuke tuvo que soportar las ganas de llamarle idiota. Tal vez era una forma de canalizar las emociones que le hacía sentir simplemente con existir). Fue entonces que les señaló el piso de arriba y tuvieron que subir las escaleras hacia una terraza donde probablemente estarían la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase.

Shikamaru no era una persona muy social tampoco, pero se movía por uno que otro círculo social, según Naruto. Sasuke contó a 10 personas sentadas a la mesa, contándolos a ellos daban doce. Todos se giraron a mirarlos en cuanto entraron, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Naruto gritó sus felicitaciones para que todos le oyeran aclamar a uno de sus amigos de la escuela elemental. Había luces pendiendo de la terraza y de la pared incompleta que no tenía techo, por lo que el cielo estaba despejado y brillante para ellos. La vista era impresionante desde allí, con el leve sonido de la música, con la voz increíblemente fuera de tono de la persona que le había guiado allí.

—¡Shika, hombre, pero si te ves veinte años más viejo, ttebayo!

Cuando su mejor amigo por fin terminó de mostrarse más feliz que Shikamaru por cumplir años, Sasuke caminó hacia él con paso seguro.

—Feliz cumpleaños. Creí que traerte algo sería buena idea.

—Gracias, hombre. No te hubieses molestado —cogió la bolsa con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Sasuke se sintió aliviado—. Ve y... ¡Eh Naruto! La comida está por allá... Y hay algunas bebidas allá abajo... Sasuke, no dejes que Naruto se emocione. El ponche tiene un poco de alcohol. Legal.

Se rió entre dientes mientras asentía. La cena había transcurrido entre bromas ruidosas en las que Naruto participaba con risas o con detalles tan... Estúpidos. No podía evitarlo, no podía manejar el hecho de que estuviese tan cerca. Él hablaba sin parar, resaltaba entre todos los presentes. Kiba era el segundo en el juego, tan imbécil como él pero menos impactante. Naruto se robaba toda su atención. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarlo algunas veces y entonces Temari soltaba una leve risa mientras Shikamaru hacia comentarios capciosos. Naruto estaba a su lado y todos se sentían borrosos, era como si estuviesen embotellados. Pronto, todos estaban alrededor de la mesa, jugando con algunas cartas. Por supuesto que su amigo iba perdiendo, entre un humor risueño y su estado alegre de siempre.

—De acuerdo... ¡Shikamaru deja de analizar lo que hacemos! ¡Vamos a tomarte el tiempo! —pronunció Ino, señalando hacia él. A decir verdad también se veía un poco alocada.

—Na-Naruto-kun. Esa carta es para... Para ti.

¿Allí estaba esa mujer? La recordaba... Vagamente. Pero no podía decirlo con exactitud. Cuando Sasuke volteó a mirarla, podía decir que era una de las cosas que le hizo retorcer las entrañas. Ni siquiera había visto bien a los presentes.

—¡Ah! Oh, sí... —Naruto miró la carta sobre la mesa, extrañado— Sasuke...

Susurró, girándose a él de forma brusca. Todos desaparecieron, incluso la chica de cabello negro, sosa y sonrojada por la presencia de Naruto. Por su terrible forma de ignorar su existencia.

De pronto Naruto tenía su cara en su oído, con una mano intentando encerrar el sonido a forma de secreto. Ni siquiera pudo replicar, ya estaba hablando. La otra mano estaba enseñándole las cartas de manera disimulada, por lo que si bajaba un poco la mirada podía verlas perfectamente.

—Tengo que ganar, ¿Esa carta me sirve o no, dattebayo?

Gracias a la música nadie había girado su cara para verlos, estaban metidos en una charla sobre... Sobre la terraza y la bebida que comenzaba a hacer un ligero efecto en... Sobre...

—¿Qué pasa, teme? —Naruto le miraba de nuevo, extrañado. Su cara rozandole la mejilla, con los cabellos rebeldes haciendo cosquillas en su frente. Sasuke le miró, con una mueca que no pudo identificar. Estaba...

—No, no sirve... —parpadeó un par de veces, buscando la concentración—. Mejor intenta buscar un cuatro o...

Levemente le apartó la mano, susurrando otro número para que pudieran volver a verse normales. Sasuke escuchaba el latido de su propio corazón gritándole desde las arterias. Podría decirse que nunca había sentido tanto calor en su vida. Que estaba sonriendo ligeramente cuando dirigió la mirada a la prima de Neji con un enorme sonrojo en la cara. Qué despistadas eran todas. Se sentía extraño, como si flotase. Sentía que podía reírse y podía tocar la calidez de Naruto porque él brillaba y sus manos se sentían como magnetos. Porque él siempre estaba muy cerca, con su hombro tocando el suyo, con sus manos paseándose por su brazo o por su cabello, con su rodilla acariciando su muslo inocentemente, por todas las veces que le besaba con los ojos... ¿Qué estaba pensando ahora? ¿Es que había bebido más de cuatro vasos y se sentía un poco mareado? ¿Entonces cuántos se había tomado Naruto?

—Oye... Naru- ¡Mírame!

Pronunció, tocándole el hombro para que dejara de reírse. Había volteado si, pero su mirada se enfocaba hacia abajo, hacia su boca. No podía haber algo peor que eso. Control.

—¿Cuántos... Tomaste?

Sasuke parecía estar ligeramente más consciente o era que Naruto estaba ebrio del ambiente además de la bebida. Era ilegal, ellos no podían tomar alcohol pero siempre tenían que terminar haciendo alguna estupidez. De momento no se arrepentía, Naruto estaba aún más cerca. Cada día que pasaba, era como si además de destruir la barrera de su estado introvertido, también se acercara más a su corazón. Sus propios sentimientos estaban frescos, como si se hubiese enamorado de él ayer o hace unos segundos, como si la revelación de quererlo entero no fuese más que una novedad que le recorre el pecho y los huesos y le hace temblar.

—¡Naruto! ¡Perdiste! Ahora elige —Ino llamó su atención, apuntándole con el dedo (tenía que ser tan molesta).

—¿Qué? ¿Yo qué?

—Acuerdate, el reto ¡El reto! Quien pierde bebe uno más o tendrá que besar a la persona más próxima. Anda, ¡Naruto no me mires así!

¿Reto? ¿Cuando habían discutido las reglas?

Sasuke a penas vislumbró gente a su alrededor, al parecer el sitio estaba ligeramente más poblado de adolescentes. Su mirada se arrastró por la mesa, donde Naruto había dejado las cartas encima y tenía alrededor de cuatro (¿O eran seis?) vasos de ponche ridículamente pequeños pero letales. Se acomodó el flequillo, mirando que Naruto se había quedado quiero, ya que ni siquiera había oído en qué consistía. Alzó la mirada, sintiendo un ligero escozor por las luces de la terraza, y de pronto veía que Naruto estaba a punto de beber otro. Sin embargo lo dejó sobre la mesa, y girándose hacia un Sasuke algo desorientado le plantó un beso en los labios, tomándole del cuello y del pelo y dejando ir todo lo que no había podido decir. Escuchó a todo el mundo callarse, la música detenerse, la respiración de Naruto, su boca caliente y abrasadora, que se movió después de unos instantes, se movió muy poco y Sasuke le siguió el paso, como si estuviesen bailando. El contrario le aprisionó el rostro con las manos, como si temiera un escape, pero Sasuke no huiría. Nunca dejaba atrás un reto. Nunca podría separarse de su boca anhelada, de la leve respiración de su nariz tostada topando con su mejilla. Sintió la separación como la muerte, como si el alma se le hubiese ido, tembló ligeramente por el frío, y dejando escapar un suspiro estuvo consciente de que no podía moverse. Naruto le siguió mirando, con unos ojos que no se podían leer. De pronto cayó en él todo el peso del mundo, quienes los miraban, quienes no, la chica sosa que se hundía en el asiento, las miradas de los amigos de Naruto, las estrellas en el cielo. Realmente nadie supo que decir, así que Ino comenzó otra ronda.

Fue como un instante, cerrando los ojos. Su memoria creó un enorme, enorme vacío. Un vacío donde caminaba con Naruto hacia su casa, donde usaba a su mejor amigo como apoyo para su cuerpo entero, como muchas otras veces al revés, cuando él volvía de entrenamiento y Sasuke ayudaba con sus cosas el fin de semana. Llegando a la puerta, Naruto extrajo la llave de su bolsillo sin preguntar, ya conociendo hasta el más minimo rincón de lo que llevaba cargado, y con una agilidad monstruosa, los introdujo a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Naruto le ayudó a subir las escaleras, todavía como un apoyo, y entrando a su habitación le dejó sentado en el colchón.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Sasuke a la nada, todavía tratando de ubicarse sin mucho éxito.

—Estamos en tu casa, teme. Ahora ve a dormir.

Naruto estaba dejando cosas sobre su escritorio, muy probablemente su chaqueta y otras cosas. Sasuke se levantó, medio tambaleándose, pero sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería hacer. El otro se giró rápido, a tiempo para atraparlo por si se caía. Siempre había sido así.

—¿Por qué?

Naruto abrió los ojos, captando el mensaje entre palabras. El tono de Sasuke no era enfado, y tampoco era felicidad. Era como si todavía estuviese flotando. Pero esta vez no era por la moderada cantidad de alcohol en su sangre.

—Hablaremos de eso mañana, por ahora debes dormir.

Sasuke se sentía mareado con solo tenerlo cerca. El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, sentía los brazos de Naruto tratando de sostenerle pero sin tocarlo, hasta que se rindieron completamente dejándolos en sus hombros para poder hundirlo y hacerlo recostarse de una vez.

—Okay.

Naruto había hecho su maniobra, pero no esperaba que Sasuke jalara el cuello de su camiseta, atrayéndolo hacia abajo con él. Sasuke podía recordar que su propio ser era un horno, que fácilmente podría freír un huevo en su estómago con lo revuelto y caótico que se sentía su corazón al momento de abrazarse a su mejor amigo. Naruto se había apoyado a los lados de su cabeza, tratando de no dejarle caer el peso, pero Sasuke ya se estaba aferrando a todos lados, respirándole en el cuello, inhalando fuertemente el olor a alcohol, a su casa y a su cama.

No había forma de escapar o de huir ahora. Siguió el camino de su cuello con la nariz, topando con su mandíbula, con las marcas en sus mejillas, con el frente de su rostro, con la otra nariz, de pronto ya había acomodado el ángulo de su cabeza y suavemente volvía a apoderarse de su boca. Esa boca que siempre debió haber sido suya, que sabía que no le abandonaría, que estaba allí para aconsejarle y para hacerle reír. Esa boca que ahora estaba mordiendo, que disfrutaba su suavidad y su movimiento acoplado al suyo, en un baile que muy lentamente se iba acelerando, donde Sasuke podría caer en picada si se lo ordenaran. Soltó a Naruto un instante, dejando ir su respiración para poder recuperarla. Los ojos brillantes, las mejillas rojas, su cabello que ahora parecía atenuado por los leves rayos lunares de su ventana. Naruto no se había ido. No se había alejado. Sasuke trazó una de sus marcas con el dedo, dejando escapar una sonrisa que fue correspondida con un beso en su mejilla. Cómo se sentía el amor, no lo sabía, pero esto era como si toda su vida se la hubiese pasado muerto.

"Hablaremos de esto mañana".

Había dicho él, y se había marchado de su habitación, de su casa, dejando el cuarto silencioso y frío.


	6. Parte 6

Volar. Así había sido. Al menos la sensación, imaginaba, era muy parecida. Sasuke revolvió las cobijas con su cuerpo al momento de moverse, incapaz de alcanzar el sueño, sin poder siquiera tranquilizarse ante el pensamiento. Todos esos días, todas esas horas, sus sentimientos al respecto se habían acrecentado, y junto con los años, no habían hecho otra cosa más que aumentar, rebasar los límites de su paciencia. Soy un adolescente, se decía, pero no debería sentirlo tan intesamente. Se equivocaba, porque su cuerpo le decía exactamente lo contrario.

Sin embargo, Naruto no había vuelto el domingo, como de costumbre y no le sorprendía no verlo allí ese día por las últimas semanas. Pero algo en su interior se había revuelto cuando se descubrió a si mismo mirando por la ventana. Esperando. Eso era incorrecto. De su parte, al menos, se regañaba por esperar algo. Anhelar que su ropa chillona apareciera por el barrio, verlo correr hasta la puerta o gritarle desde la vereda. Los exámenes finales estaban ya en puerta, solo quedaban dos y después... Nada. Después tendría que pasar otro año. Solo entonces la conversación de ¿A dónde vamos? Llegaría.

Pero, ¿Qué–

—Tch. Ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre eso.

Pronunció en su mente, más enfadado que decepcionado de sí mismo. Estaba esperando demasiado para lo que el dobe podía darle. Pensando fríamente, se habían besado gracias al ambiente, al ridículo juego de Ino, al calor de su habitación. Hablaremos mañana, sí, pero ninguno había pensado las consecuencias de besarse una y otra vez hasta que Naruto se tuvo que marchar. Mi madre se preocupará, había dicho al final, sonriéndole antes de saltar por la ventana. No salgas, teme, te resfriarás. Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido.

Sasuke volvió a recostarse en la cama, abrumado. Ese día no tendría que trabajar, así que las prisas de la semana no estaban presentes en él. Un domingo más, un domingo menos, si, pero... El sentimiento estaba allí. Más latente que nunca. Miró su celular, sobre la mesa de noche, quieto y callado como él mismo. Naruto no solía llamar mucho porque prefería pasarse por su casa y comerse la comida de su refrigerador, pero ahora... No, quizás debía pensar en otra cosa.

Cayó la tarde cuando volvió a encender la pantalla, en blanco de notificaciones, ningún timbre, ninguna ridícula canción de celular. Nada. Terminó de estudiar aritmética y bajó a cenar con su familia, costumbre que para su desgracia le afectó.

—¿Cómo fue la fiesta, otouto? Llegaste y no me di cuenta.

Itachi estaba revolviendo la comida despreocupadamente mientras hablaba. Sus padres no habían estado el día anterior. Claro, debía saberlo. Eso quería decir que...

—Hm. Bien —respondió después de unos minutos, captando la mirada de su hermano. Por supuesto que lo había escuchado llegar.

—¿Viniste solo? —esta vez preguntó su madre, de pronto preocupación en su rostro se hizo notable. Sasuke vaciló.

—Naruto... Me trajo.

—¡Qué bien! Sabía que no tenía que preocuparme —respondió aliviada Mikoto, como siempre que hablaban de su mejor amigo, único amigo mejor dicho, porque a ninguno de ellos realmente le importaba la vida de Sasuke o el olor de su habitación. A Naruto sí.

—Claro que no, Naruto-kun es un gran amigo ¿Cierto, Sasuke? —Itachi sonreía. Sasuke enrojeció de pies a cabeza (internamente). Si no estaba insinuando nada, bueno, estaba perdiendo su dignidad cual reloj de arena que se agota.

—Hn. Deja eso —Sasuke se había puesto de pie para poder dejar los platos en la cocina.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué pasaría si sus padres se enteraran de que... Era gay? Le temblaron las manos ante el pensamiento. Sin embargo respiró una vez más, cálmate, eres un Uchiha. Puedes controlarlo. Además, qué carajos, Itachi también tiene un novio. Itachi ya había hablado de eso con sus padres. Itachi tal vez podría decirle cómo manejar la situación. Sasuke inspiró hondo y caminó a su habitación con las manos heladas por el agua del grifo, pero él no lo sentía. Solo tenía esa sensación de calor dentro de sí, gritando, rogando por alivio. De acuerdo, entonces que así sea.

<><><>

Itachi siempre había sido buen observador. Desde que había nacido su hermano menor, su sentido del análisis se habían agudizado ya que, cumplidos los siete años, sus padres tenían que salir al trabajo pues fue una temporada difícil para la unión Uchiha. Toda su familia tenía un negocio amplio en cuestiones de finanzas que tenían que ver con múltiples patrocinios a empresas de importancia media, cosa que absorbía a ambos de sus padres con naturaleza estratega en tiempos difíciles, donde la herencia de sus antepasados recaía en sus hombros para su buen manejo. Itachi estaba enterado de todo a sus doce años, conocía bien las expresiones que denotaban si el trabajo estaba yendo bien o no, por lo que esa ocasión no perdió la calma cuando sus padres le hablaron sobre tomar responsabilidad de su hermano menor. No era tan difícil.

A veces, era cuestión de que comiesen juntos o le ayudase a Sasuke con una tarea de español, ya que no se le ocurría qué escribir con respecto a un cuento corto o a un poema de cuatro versos. Sasuke siempre había sido más analítico que poético, y eso podía denotarlo cuando al entrar a su habitación para coger el cargador de su celular, viese que Sasuke actuaba con recelo para que nadie pudiese regañar a Naruto quien había tomado la pintura acrílica de la repisa para hacer una tarea de cuaderno, con un plan disque brillante en su pequeña y fría cabeza. Itachi no decía nada más que simples advertencias a las travesuras de esos dos niños que eran terriblemente problemáticos juntos, él siempre lo supo.

Desde que Sasuke había comenzado a llevarse bien con el hijo de los Uzumaki, nada había podido detener a su hermano de todo lo que conlleva valorar a una sola persona entre muchas otras que solicitaban su amistad. Los sentimientos de Sasuke por Naruto, desde el principio, lo habían llevado lentamente cuesta arriba, para después llegada la edad adolescente, darse cuenta de que no había cambiado nada de lo que sentía en realidad, y entonces ir cayendo hacia abajo sin considerar su velocidad o la posibilidad de estrellarse muy fuerte contra el suelo.

_Simple gravedad _.__

__Sabía también, que Naruto nunca había sido alguien bueno para esconder sus emociones. Siempre era tan ruidoso que llegaba un momento en que Itachi simplemente no escuchaba sus palabras por completo cuando jugaban en la sala, o cuando salían a lavar el auto de Fujaku con una manguera y Sasuke hacía travesuras a escondidas ya que Naruto llamaba tanto la atención que Sasuke actuaba al contrario que él: silenciosamente. Sin embargo se daba cuenta de que Naruto a su tierna edad de diez años decía cosas que delataban por completo la verdadera naturaleza de sus emociones, aunque no estuviese plenamente consciente, sus palabras estaban reflejando una bomba que, al crecer, explotaría y sería realmente difícil de esconder._ _

___—¡Sasuke! ¡No puedes estar enojado conmigo! ¡Somos un equipo en esto, dattebayo! ____ _

_____—¡Sasuke, no voy a dejar que te hagan sentir mal nunca más! ____ _ _ _

_______—¡Sasuke, te traje un regalo de navidad! —el niño había extendido los brazos para mostrarle un muy modesto juguete que Sasuke había estado buscando en tiendas sin éxito. Naruto había ahorrado todo el año, sueldo menos que mínimo ya que podaba el césped de su vecina o paseaba a los perros del vecino frontal, Hatake. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Itachi sonreía levemente ante muestras de afecto como aquellas, siempre lo supo. Y estaba esperando el momento en que la puerta de su habitación se abriría cuando vio los pies descalzos del otro lado de la puerta, titubeando. Se quitó las gafas de lectura en el momento que su hermanito se decidía, y con una tremenda brusquedad irrumpía en el marco de madera, con la cara sonrojada y los ojos arrugados de tanto pensar sus propias decisiones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—¿Cómo lo manejas? —cuestionó sin perder el tiempo, cerrando la puerta tras él, casi hundiéndose en la desesperación._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—¿De qué hablas, otouto? ¿De tus implacables hormonas?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sasuke no respondió, sino que se quedó allí de pie mirándole. Siempre intentando conservar la calma, algo que a Itachi le decía era producto de querer imitar las buenas costumbres de su hermano mayor, pero cuando se trataba de Naruto, bueno, no funcionaba muy bien._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Bueno, considerando que avanzaron juntos hasta tu habitación, deberían hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Con la verdad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________El día anterior, Itachi si que le había escuchado llegar. Podía asegurar que había olfateado el alcohol, y que probablemente desde su habitación si se había alarmado ligeramente cuando además del inconfundible olor, escuchó no solo un tipo de tambaleantes pasos sobre el suelo. Eran dos. Así que había apagado las luces de su habitación, y se quedó a un costado de su puerta para poder ubicar bien a los supuestos intrusos. Itachi respiró, hondo y silencioso, sosteniendo una de las armas de emergencia que había aprendido a utilizar desde antaño. Sin embargo, su mente se relajó un poco al escuchar la risa de Naruto intentando sonar callada pero sin funcionar del todo. Tal vez se había tropezado con el sofá. Los vio pasar por el pasillo, a ambos, con Itachi intentando decidir si irrumpir de pronto en la habitación de al lado para detener lo que fuese que estaban pensando iniciar. Sin embargo, dos minutos después escuchó la ventana abrirse y cerrarse. Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido cuando fue a revisar la cerradura de su ventana._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—... Y no hablaré del alcohol porque no es necesario, ya eres casi un adulto. Pero deberían tratar el tema, ¿No crees? De lo que llevas sintiendo desde que nos mudamos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sasuke miraba al suelo recordando el discurso que había compuesto durante la mañana. Se había quedado mirando al techo durante un largo rato. Itachi ladeó la cabeza, de pronto sintiéndose nostálgico al recordar cómo se había visto Shisui en el momento que hablaron sobre el tema._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Si, pero... ¿Después? ¿Qué pasa si no–_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A juzgar por la apariencia preocupada de Sasuke, aquella posibilidad de que Naruto fuese a rechazarle duramente y a concluir la amistad que habían formado, era uno de los finales menos aceptables._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Naruto-kun es transparente —respondió el mayor, dejando el libro en su regazo y plegando los lentes de lectura—. Todo lo que hace por ti no tiene segundas intenciones, y tampoco, el tiempo que tengo de conocerlo, ha hecho alguna cosa para obtener algo de ti. Desde el principio tiene tu completa amistad, y es normal que ambos desarrollen sentimientos al estar tanto tiempo uno junto al otro. A ti nunca te gustaron las personas. Él, aunque tiene muchos amigos, nunca te ha dejado de lado. Eso dice mucho, y tú lo sabes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sasuke despegó la mirada del suelo. Sus ojos oscuros llenos de jovial esperanza._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—No puedo decirte lo que hará, o como va a reaccionar —Itachi curveó los labios al hablar, sonriendo—, lo conoces más que yo. Así que, alguna razón debió tener para no apartarse de ti una vez que se acercaron. Tal vez está pensando lo mismo que tú ahora mismo, lleno de miedo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Su hermano menor asintió, como si de pronto hubiese escuchado algo que quería oír hace tiempo. Itachi se colocó los lentes de nuevo, ubicándolos en el puente de su nariz._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Habla con la verdad. Lo demás vendrá por si solo. Naruto-kun es una buena persona, estoy seguro de que te aprecia como nadie, otouto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sasuke se marchó de ahí agradeciendo por la respuesta. En su cara pálida había un sonrojo notorio y una risa histérica de que tal vez la bendición de su hermano era augurio de cosas buenas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________< ><><>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lunes, el día del partido. A Sasuke no le sorprendió que, tras llegar tarde, Naruto solo respondiera el examen y se fuera, sin decir una palabra._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________< ><><>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—¡Deja de ser un imbécil, solo agradezco que no tendré que verte por aquí!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Lo mismo, bruja._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Karin se había cruzado de brazos después de haber intentado atentar contra la vida de Suigetsu. Ambos sorprendieron a Sasuke mirando a la nada, cosa que no era rara, pero no tenía esa expresión enfadada en el rostro, cosa que sí era rara._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Nah, Sasuke, iremos a tomar batidos a cierto lugar, donde nosotros no trabajamos, por cierto ¿Quieres venir?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sasuke no pensó la respuesta._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Tengo un compromiso._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Se puede saber qué es más importante que el equipo maravilla Taka?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suigetsu se había recargado en el asiento con su ridículo termo de agua. Ese sujeto siempre estaba bebiendo algo. A veces, Sasuke lo consideraba extraño._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—No te incumbe —Sasuke se levantó viendo el reloj de su muñeca. Tal vez alcanzaría a hablar con él antes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—¡Salúdanos al rubio, Sasuke!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Una invisible grosería salió de sus labios, refunfuñando. Suigetsu rió fuertemente, por lo que Sasuke asumió que había entendido su mensaje._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________< ><><>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Las gradas estaban casi llenas cuando Sasuke llegó a la enorme cancha de soccer cubierta por césped artificial y un enorme techo soleado. Buscó un lugar con la mirada, entre tropezones y adolescentes sudorosos moviéndose, encontró un asiento en la cima, haciéndose una idea de cuánto faltaba para el comienzo. Dos minutos. No había visto a ningún miembro del equipo por ningún lado así que asumía que ya estaban en los vestidores. De pronto, la campana sonó, y salieron de ambos lados los equipos de un colegio cercano y los de su propia institución. Naruto brillaba como el sol, sonriendo mientras organizaban las formaciones y riendo levemente a los comentarios de su compañero, ni una pizca de nervios._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eso no había cambiado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________< ><><>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________El medio tiempo había llegado más rápido de lo esperado. Sasuke contuvo la respiración, la enorme capacidad de corredor de Naruto le había dejado atónito. Había crecido mucho desde que era un chiquillo con hiperactividad, y ahora podía realizar perfectamente el papel de primera línea de defensa. Corría por toda la cancha sin problemas, jugando con el balón entre las piernas. Sabía que entrenaba duro, y que todo lo que hacía llevaba una parte de su corazón. Sasuke estaba orgulloso de él. Sin darse cuenta realmente, se estaban sonriendo. Naruto estaba allá abajo, con los ojos pintados de azul y la piel húmeda de sudor. Sasuke estaba seguro de que las cosas estaban bien. A menos que estuviese sonriéndole a su grupo de amigos, quienes desde la fila justo bajo la suya, le gritaban todo tipo de animaciones a su equipo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________< ><><>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—El medio tiempo ya duró mucho..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Sí, ¿Que habrá pasado?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—No lo sé, pero creo que es grave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sasuke escuchaba los cuchicheos a su lado, él se preguntaba lo mismo. El medio tiempo de descanso llevaba ya veinte minutos, ¿nunca duraba tanto, o sí? De pronto, los jugadores volvieron a salir. Uno, dos, tres, en fila. Llegaron a trece, y se dio cuenta de que uno de los que estaban en la banca ahora tomaba el lugar justo en la primera línea. Faltaba un cabeza rubia._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________¿Qué le había ocurrido a Naruto? ¿Se había lesionado?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Su corazón de pronto se aceleró al pensar en las posibilidades, el hecho de reemplazar a uno de sus jugadores estrella podía significar un par de cosas y ninguna de ellas era agradable. Se levantó rápidamente, molestando a una que otra persona que se quejaba de lo poco delicado que era al pasar entre las gradas y llegó al suelo sintiéndose terriblemente agotado. Corrió, como a Naruto le gustaba hacerlo, dejando detrás a toda persona que intentara detenerlo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Los vestidores eran un caos. Estaban hechos un desastre en el sentido de que olía a sudores y a gentío, había muchas personas acumulándose a los costados, que poco a poco se iban despejando conforme los maestros les pedían que volvieran a sus respectivas actividades. Sasuke se aproximó para poder encontrar a Naruto, posiblemente sus expectativas eran demasiado grandes, aunque solamente quería saber si se encontraba bien. Empujó a uno que otro chismoso que salía de allí, escuchando risas y cuchicheos sobre meterse en problemas. Algo le decía que Naruto no estaba exactamente lesionado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—¡Maestro Cho! —gritó, viendo que salía de los vestidores para cerrar la puerta tras de si y dirigirse a paso rápido hacia algún destino desconocido. El sujeto se giró, ajustando sus lentes, reconociendo al reciente estudiante estrella de su clase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—¿Uchiha? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio que no salió al partido, ¿Está lesionado?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A juzgar por el rostro del profesor, la situación era delicada. Vio hacia todos lados, verificando que el pasillo estuviese vacío. Sasuke inspiró hondo cuando comenzó a hablar, en una voz baja digna de aquellos favores que se hacen a estudiantes que valen la pena en el mundo académico._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Hubo un conflicto en vestidores. Está en la oficina de dirección._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________—Ya veo —Sasuke acomodo la mochila en su espalda, sintiendo que la gravedad le afectaba repentinamente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________< ><><>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Naruto sintió bajar otra gota de sangre por su labio y con cierta sutileza se pasó el pañuelo de papel para arrastrarla mientras escuchaba el parloteo incesante del viejo. El reglamento, las instalaciones, el partido... _¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Esperaban que se quedara quieto a escuchar las estupideces de ese bastardo?! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—Ese tipo de comportamiento y vocabulario no se tolera aquí, joven Uzumaki —el hombre de bigote apretó la mandíbula, con cierto veneno reprimido en la voz. Ah, claro, lo había dicho en voz alta._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—No volveré a daros otra advertencia, ¡¿Entendido?! —repitió el mayor con autoridad y cierto tono de enfado que a ambos ya les era familiar. Asintieron ambos, Naruto dirigiendo momentáneamente los ojos hacia el crío que se había atrevido a..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—No te escuché, Uzumaki Naruto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—Entendido —respondió este en un susurro, recogiendo su mochila, sintiendo de pronto todo el sudor en la espalda, en los huesos que dolían después de haberse sometido al ejercicio sin estiramiento. Qué importaba._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________El rubio se dispuso a salir después de que aquel imbécil saliera, con la cara no menos deforme que él, cosa que a Naruto le provocó un espasmo en el puño pensando que no sería capaz de mirarle a la cara una vez más. Menos mal que quedaban un par de exámenes, así no tendría que tener la tortura de querer hacerle papilla la cara todos los dí..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—¡Naruto, grandísimo tonto!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________...as._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—¿Sasu... ke? —replicó sin aliento, el corazón desbocándose de un momento a otro, como si le hubiesen vertido agua caliente y se hubiese olvidado de todo. El de cabello negro se aproximaba, provocando que su mente de pronto hubiese olvidado sostener el pañuelo cerca de su boca._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—Estás sangrando —Sasuke le arrebató el trozo de papel de la mano y lo colocó en su labio cuidadosamente, mientras le miraba fijamente como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Como siempre._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—Naruto, ¿qué pasó allí adentro? —si Sasuke estaba utilizando su nombre ahora, solo quería decir una cosa: de verdad actuaba como un idiota._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—Yo... eh... pues... golpeé... a un bastardo, ¡se lo merecía, dattebayoau! —expresó con dolor cuando sintió la herida abrirse de nuevo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sasuke alzó la ceja, incitando a que le contase toda la historia. El rubio supo que no se movía, que su boca no podía moverse por la presión en su labio, que esos oscuros ojos sin pupila le escrutaban tan profundo que... ni siquiera le molestaba pero de alguna forma estaba nervioso. Nervioso y exaltado, como si la vida que antes no tenía ahora estuviese allí, en corrientes y en el palpitar de sus oídos y..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________—Iremos a mi casa a limpiarte toda la sangre, y... hablaremos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Hablaremos. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________< ><><>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó, embelesado por la persona que paseaba algunos paños de agua oxigenada en su rostro._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________—Cállate un momento, dobe, volverás a sangrar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A Naruto no le molestaba mirarlo, pero tampoco quería hacerle enfadar así que se limitó a pasear sus ojos por la habitación. Sasuke siempre había sido muy quisquilloso, la forma en que acomodaba los libros, en que sus cajones de ropa cerraban perfectamente, sus hábitos de tener una taza de té frío en la mesa de noche, las fotos de su familia, de su infancia con él..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________¿Había dudado alguna vez de lo que sentía? Vaya que sí. Sasuke nunca había podido entrar en la categoría de “conocidos”, “amigos” o... “la persona que me atrae”. Su madre le había hecho una pregunta que lo había cambiado todo. Bastaba con la respuesta que le dio él mismo para que se diera cuenta de cómo hablaba de la situación. Sí se había avergonzado al principio al oirse hablar de Sasuke, pero si le planteaban la idea de que alguien quisiera atentar contra él. No, las cosas se tornaban muy diferentes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Un día, Sasuke se irá, tendrá que hacer la universidad, hará su vida, tendrá... una pareja. Una persona que él querrá y protegerá, con la que compartirá su vida cotidiana. La amistad tiene un límite, Naruto, en lo que sientes y en lo que haces, ¿estarías dispuesto a... quedarte con el lugar actual? ¿O lucharías por él?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Claro que no se quedaría así, no señor. Se habían besado varias veces, y a pesar de que Naruto no pudiese decir que era señor experiencias, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Nunca... fuiste solo mi amigo —soltó aunque dolió... en su labios. No pudo evitar tampoco sonreír ligeramente al mirar sus propias manos enredadas y temblorosas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sintió que Sasuke se tensaba, dejaba de moverse. Su mano cayó en su regazo, y Naruto pudo sentir sus ojos oscuros y rasgados estrechando los suyos cuando alzó el rostro. Su expresión era incierta a simple vista, pero Naruto no tenía una vista cualquiera... pudo notar el rubor. En sus orejas, en su cuello, en sus mejillas. Inhaló profundo sabiendo que una vez que había comenzado a hablar, difícilmente podría detenerse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Siempre tuve dudas, ¿de acuerdo? yo... cuando te fuiste no podía pensar que te irías por siempre. Cuando te mudaste estaba desesperado y... cuando volviste estabas ahí tal y como te recordaba y tal vez parecía que no había cambiado nada pero... ¡Pero yo tengo claro lo que siento ahora! —Naruto tomó una pausa, sintiéndose torpe por no respirar mientras hablaba, mientras una de sus manos alcanzaba los dedos pálidos en el regazo ajeno—... tal vez... no puedo explicarlo por completo pero... significas para mí más de lo que alguien pudo haber hecho. Nunca has sido del montón... y tampoco podría pensar en abrir mi vida con alguien que no seas tú... yo... sé que soy un tonto a veces y entiendo si no es lo que querías, yo solo quiero que... seas feliz, y... solo... ¡Nunca he soportado que alguien quiera hacerte daño, o que no te valore como mereces, dattebayo! Ese idiota..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—¿Qué?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bueno, había hablado de más... pero idiotas había muchos. En realidad no sabía exactamente a quien se estaba refiriendo con eso, pero_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—... El... El que te enamoró. Yo... Yo sé que no solamente te estoy prometiendo cosas ¡Puedo ser mucho mejor que ese tarado, dattebayau!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Se tocó la herida del labio arrugando el rostro por el dolor, de pronto recordando el rostro de Sasuke medio dormido, recitando sus frases en su costado, con las finas cejas negras a veces contrayéndose en enojo o en disgusto. Cosa que a Naruto lograba despertarle poco más que una sonrisa involuntaria. Pero saber que se había enamorado de alguien que nunca le correspondería, le provocó una náusea peor que la que experimentó en año nuevo por beber leche caducada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—Naruto —de pronto Sasuke miraba al suelo, a su mano bronceada rodeando la de él, blanca como la nieve y tan tibia como las noches de verano donde ambos se tiraban en el césped, simplemente existiendo junto a él era divertido._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ladeando la cabeza intentó buscarle la mirada, de pronto sintiendo un pánico muy parecido al que experimentas en caída libre. Naruto se tensó momentáneamente pensando que tal vez Sasuke no quería llegar a _esos términos aun, o peor, que simplemente no quería llegar a nada, o que nunca quiso más que su amistad, que su lugar estaba bien... _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________—... Ese tarado eres tú —soltó de pronto en una mueca que evidenció estar llevándole la contraria a su mente. Sasuke no le miraba pero arrugaba las cejas, con el sonrojo subiendo por su garganta, tenue pero muy visible a sus ojos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________—¡¿Qué?! Sasuke... Yo... ¿Yo? —sintió los ojos y las mejillas doler de la sorpresa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________—Pues no hay nadie más aquí a quien le esté hablando, usuratonkachi —volvieron a mirarlo aquellos ojos. Podría fácilmente nadar en ellos por un buen rato, pero su felicidad alteró toda la calma que había tomado—... ¿Qué ha-..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Naruto no esperó ni medio segundo más para estirar los brazos y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Sintió que la espalda de Sasuke se tensaba ligeramente para poder mantener el equilibrio ya que estaba sentado al borde de la cama, pero Naruto se dedicó a acercarse y a pasar las manos por su espalda, por su cintura. Lo abrazó muy fuerte temiendo que pudiera irse de nuevo. Incapaz de creer que todo este tiempo, todas esas miradas, todos los insultos, todas las noches sin poder dormir, Sasuke estuvo pensando en... Ese momento. Puso su nariz en su cuello, creyendo firmemente en qué no le molestaría olfatear todos los días aquella zona donde empezaban sus hombros, en que podía tomarle las manos, hacer que sus cejas de contrajeran en enfados minúsculos, en provocar ese sonrojo en toda su cara y sus orejas, en pasearse por su cabello..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________—Sasuke... —murmuró, volviendo el rostro para encontrarse con el otro, separándose ligeramente. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Sasuke le abrazaba también, con los brazos sobre su cuello, él era el paraíso y la vida en la muerte, era..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________—Te amo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Murmuró, muy bajo, muy calmado, cosa que Naruto no había sido hasta que se encontró hipnotizado por la persona frente a él. Podría quedarse mirándole como un idiota todo el día, a ese que fue niño y su mejor amigo, a ese que fue un chico y objeto de sus sueños, de sus más grandes planes, a esa persona que le hacía sentir orgulloso y motivado al mismo tiempo, a ese chico con carácter difícil pero que representaba un reto, a ese que cuidaba sus sentimientos, que lograba hacerle sonreír con una sola mueca o un insulto cariñoso, a ese que todos los días le recordaba que valía la pena. Naruto le miró por un momento más, al bastardo, colocando una mano en el cuello ajeno, muy cálido y suave, que se estremeció al contacto pero no se alejó, él nunca lo hacía._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sasuke tal vez no era suave de ninguna forma, pero su piel lechosa si que atraía, podría grabar la textura con los dedos. Se acercó, muy lento y muy tortuoso al mismo tiempo, dejando caer un beso mínimo que dolió por la herida actual, donde un desgarro había provocado ardor en su lado izquierdo. Sasuke fue cuidadoso, y remarcó con su boca el lado que estaba herido y con menos calma el que no, incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra, pero que Naruto sabía que el lenguaje corporal le dijo mucho más. Sus orejas ardían, el corazón retumbaba en su pecho buscando el ajeno, todo giró y desapareció en un instante. El cabello de Sasuke era sumamente suave, suave y cálido y..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________—Yo también, dobe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Cómo siempre, un beso siguió al otro. Tal vez las cosas si habían cambiado después de todo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________< ><><>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________=Extra=_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________—Naru-to... —murmuró Sasuke después de un rato, con la respiración agitada. El contrario le miró, con sus enormes ojos, con la piel sudorosa, con espasmos que duraban unos segundos infinitos y maravillosos. El de cabello negro se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja, no quería que algo se interpusiera en aquella vista, tan libre, tan humano._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________—... Nunca... me dijiste por qué aca-baste así, golpea-do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Naruto hizo amago de sonreír, y costó hablar hasta que pudo estar seguro de retomar el ritmo. Sus ojos nunca le abandonaron, pues miraban su cuerpo pero no su cara hasta que formuló la respuesta en su menta nublada y llena de una dulce adrenalina._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________—Me molesté porque... alguien hablaba de ti... —cerró los ojos un momento, el esfuerzo estaba empezando a cobrar factura en sus movimientos— ¡No pude detenerme, dattebayo!... Eres _intocable. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sasuke escondió una sonrisa leve entre su cabello que se movía suavemente deshaciendo el gancho en su oreja, y de un momento a otro la reprimió por haberlo hecho haciendo notar que sus ojos brillaban involuntariamente. Intentó retomar el ritmo y terminaron besándose en alguna calle, en algún cruce, un par de idiotas que habían salido a ejercitarse a las siete de la mañana y que ahora, bajo el cielo oscuro con un potencial amanecer, se daban cuenta de que las cosas no cambiaron, sino que se habían transformado en algo mucho, mucho más inconmensurable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
